


Time Stands Still

by minhyunprime



Series: Thirty-first. [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Canon, Angst, Bonding, Canon Universe, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyunprime/pseuds/minhyunprime
Summary: Love conquers all. (Unless you're an idol, of course.)





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> That all the nights we slept alone, dryin' your eyes ('cause of me, baby)  
> And all the nights you thought about takin' your life ('cause of me, baby)  
> And if it's love you want again, don't waste your time (don't you waste)

The first few days when everybody had just moved in were awkward as hell.

 

They had all been competitors at each other's throats just a week before in Produce 101, yet now they were expected to act as if they could all get along. Everything was saturated with awkward: awkward silences, awkward conversations, awkward encounters in the common areas. However, they were as understanding as they were awkward and they all knew that they would have to open up to each other eventually now that the eleven of them were unified under the name of Wanna One. Since their schedules began immediately after Produce ended, they got to know one another better more through variety shows than anything else.

 

Their dormitories, organized by their dynamics, consisted of two apartments across from each other in a hallway. Now that a month and a half’s worth of hectic scheduling had passed and the first promotional period was over, there was a strange calm that had settled over the dorms. 

 

Minhyun only registered Jaehwan’s singing from the bunk above his own when he set his cellphone down, fingers quivering. In the distance, he vaguely caught the sound of Jihoon and Daehwi’s laughter and the incessant warble of the television. He had woken up a while ago with a pounding headache, and now, he thought as he pressed his fingers to his temples, it was threatening to return. 

 

The strumming of the guitar abruptly halted, and Minhyun tried not to flinch when he sensed Jaehwan’s scent change. He berated himself inside his head. His scent was always so easy for others to read even under the copious amounts of scent suppressant and he hated that aspect of himself. 

 

“Is it about what they told you last week?” Jaehwan asked tentatively, shuffling his blankets to peek over the ledge of the bunk bed. Minhyun forced himself to look upwards, meeting Jaehwan’s concerned gaze. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

 

“The manager’s coming to deliver the medications now, Jaehwan,” Minhyun stated as apathetically as he could. “He just texted me. I’ve… I’ve been off my heat suppressants for about a week now.” Minhyun was a hyung among the Wanna One members; yes, an omega, but a hyung nonetheless. Causing anxiety among the members was definitely not part of his job. He swallowed thickly, ignoring the eyebrow raised by Jaehwan. 

 

“Is there anything we can do for you?”  _ We  _ referring to the collective members of Wanna One, of course. This reminder lingered bitterly as the image of his NU’EST members flashed tauntingly in his head. It wasn’t that he disliked his Wanna One members, it was that if given the choice between the past and the present, his preference would be obvious. “I know…” Jaehwan continued, “I know we can’t bring Aron here, but…”

 

Upon the mention of his mate’s name, Minhyun felt a dull ache bloom in his chest. The initial pain of separation had already faded away; however, it didn’t mean he didn’t have aftershocks. “It’s fine. I can handle it, Jaehwan,” he replied, somehow unable to believe his own words, “but I appreciate your caring. Really.” He shot a reassuring smile at the beta, though it felt more like a grimace.

 

An impatient knock came at the door after what felt like an eternity of silence. “Minhyun.” It was their manager, who had come to deliver the dreaded medications. Minhyun hauled himself to the door, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to look presentable. 

 

“Thank you,” Minhyun said, taking the white container from the man’s hands. He heard liquid sloshing around inside the bottle, the sound making his stomach churn. 

 

“Just follow the instructions on the label,” the manager informed him. “Your heat should be over within five days or so. If anything should happen, you know where to find me. Good luck, Minhyun.” He glanced at his watch and left soon after, mumbling something about having a meeting back at the company.

 

Minhyun sat at the cramped dining table, gingerly setting the bottle down. Every cell in his body told him not to do it, but he had to. He didn’t even want to think about the consequences in the event that his heat began in the middle of a performance or a fansign or a filming-

 

“-Hyung. My god, they’re making you take this?” Jihoon’s eyes widened upon seeing the bottle, hands snatching it up off the table. He inspected the label quickly. “This is-”

 

“-I know what it is, Jihoon, I know what it does. Jihoon, please,” Minhyun’s voice was brittle, “Just leave me be. I can take it.”

 

Jihoon blinked at him, speechless. There were so many words left unsaid between the two of them, left hovering in the air, yet Minhyun could hear them all. The particular medication he was given was the one that was rarely prescribed. However, the safer, more popular alternative had a significantly lower rate of successfully triggering heats, so it was out of the question for his purposes. After all, his heats were on a schedule, much like he was, and they needed to happen when he needed them to happen. Continuous delay of heats with the usage of heat suppressants was going to have an even worse effect on his health. Minhyun was reasoning with himself inside his head, trying to convince himself that it would be a good idea to take the medication.

 

“Aren’t they going to let Aron-hyung help?” Jihoon asked quietly, and Minhyun practically laughed aloud.

 

“He’s in Thailand right now with the rest of NU’EST,” Minhyun said ruefully. “And even if he were in Seoul, you know we… couldn’t.” Jihoon sent him a look of pity at that, an expression Minhyun has learned to accept so well. The remaining NU’EST members had received an overwhelming amount of unwarranted hate from akgaes and sasaengs when they tried to meet with Minhyun on the one final free day he was given before Wanna One’s promotions were to commence. Minhyun didn’t even want to think about the fallout from when two of his members had innocuously posted birthday messages for him on their social media accounts. The company would definitely not allow Minhyun to come into direct contact with any of his NU’EST bandmates following those particular incidents, and he hated that a part of him agreed with the management.

 

Minhyun’s attention returned to the medication. He fumbled with the safety cap and poured the dosage into a graduated cup.

 

“Bottoms up,” Minhyun muttered to himself, closing his eyes tightly as he drank the sickly sweet liquid. A couple minutes passed by and it felt like he was going to vomit, or pass out, or both; but most of all, it felt like he just killed off a part of himself. He padded back to his room after rinsing the cup, shutting the door behind him and lying on his bunk. 

 

The heat came gradually, sneaking up on Minhyun over the course of an hour. There was a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin and he, oddly enough, couldn’t find a single comfortable position on his bed. He was wondering who turned the heater on so high when Jaehwan clambered down from the ladder of the top bunk.

 

“Minhyun.” Somewhere in the back of his mind, Minhyun thought Jaehwan’s voice sounded somewhat strained. “Your scent is getting really, really strong. I think it’s time I should take my things and go elsewhere.”

 

“Hm,” Minhyun made a sound in response, before looking up from his phone. “Can you turn on the AC when you go out? It’s getting kind of hot, don’t you think?” His heat was coming quickly, but he controlled his disposition and remained as calm as he could possibly be.

 

“Um,” Jaehwan uttered awkwardly. “Yeah, I’ll do that. Anything else you need before I go?” Minhyun found it a tad amusing that the ever-confident Jaehwan would be reduced to  _ this _ when confronted with an omega’s heat. Aron was bonded to him so the effect that both their scents had on others was already comparably diminished. 

 

“No?” Minhyun responded lightly, the ends of his lips quirking upwards. “I’ll call if I need anything, don’t worry.”

 

And just like that, the door was shut and Minhyun was left alone in the room. The smile slid off his face as he opened up his messaging app.

 

To: Aron-hyung

Hope things are going great at the concert!! I’ll promise I’ll watch your fancam as soon as it comes out ^^

 

He debated saying something about the heat, but decided against it. It would be too burdensome on his mate, he thought, and shut his cellphone off with a heavy sigh. It truly has been too long since they’ve been able to see each other in person. Now, Minhyun needed Aron more than ever.

 

Only sixteen and a half more months to go.

  
  
  
  
  


Kuanlin observed from the bar stool as Jisung vigorously stir-fried pork belly in the pan, only stopping periodically to add in the rest of the ingredients or to season. 

 

“ _ Hyung _ , can I try some?” Kuanlin asked, adding an undertone of  _ aegyo _ to strengthen his rhetoric. The skies outside, charred black from nightfall, indicated that it was way past dinner time, but as a growing boy Kuanlin felt entitled to eat whatever, whenever he wanted.

 

“Kuanlin, we have snacks in the cupboard, remember?” Jisung responded absentmindedly as he carefully packed his concoction in a container. Kuanlin watched the sides of the plastic tupperware fog up with the heat, obscuring the contents inside.

 

“But I really,  _ really _ like your  _ jaeyuk bokkeum _ ,  _ hyung _ !”

 

“Listen up, you little punk,” Jisung murmured wearily, his tone of voice betraying his choice of words, “because in case you didn’t know already, Minhyun is in heat right now, and he hasn’t eaten in a day from what I’ve been told by the other members. The pork belly is off-limits for you today, but  _ hyung _ will make it for you another day.”

 

“Heat?” Kuanlin asked, staring owlishly at the leader. “Aron-ssi won’t be coming to help him?”

 

Jisung gave Kuanlin a look. “With everything that’s happened so far, of course not,” he stated, picking up the container and beckoning Kuanlin. “I’m going to go across the hall and check up on him. Can you come with me, or…?”

 

Kuanlin’s eyes widened a bit. “I’ve… I haven’t ever actually seen an omega… in… you know…” he replied, taken aback. 

 

“Right,” Jisung said, closing his eyes slowly. “Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea.”

 

“Fighting,  _ hyung _ ,” Kuanlin urged. “Tell Minhyun- _ hyung  _ I hope he gets better soon.”

 

_ That’s not how it works, Kuanlin-ah.  _ Jisung smiled a bit at Kuanlin’s naïveté, knowing it was only a matter of months before the maknae presented. He still remembered the look Kuanlin had on his face when he showed Jisung the health evaluation papers from Produce 101. At the top it had said  _ Lai Kuanlin, projected dynamic: alpha.  _ “Sure, Kuanlin, I can do that. Anyways, I don’t know how long this’ll take, so try to rest up early, ‘kay?” 

 

“No promises,” Kuanlin replied cheekily, although Jisung could tell the boy was tired from the look in his eyes. He estimated it would be about an hour before the boy was fully knocked out in his bed.

 

Jisung just rolled his eyes before going across the hall, not even bothering to change out of his slippers.

  
  
  
  
  


Minhyun groaned quietly. The clock beside his head told him it was only a quarter past nine, but his body wasn’t convinced in the slightest. He hadn’t experienced a heat this bad in over half a decade. 

 

Being the clean freak he was, he was armed with a full pack of scent neutralizers by his bedside, yet his arms were shaking so badly he couldn’t use them. He lay motionlessly on his bunk, trying to will away the feeling of the sweat covering his skin and the slick that was slowly leaking out of him. Minhyun felt disgusted, but he was also scared.

 

He didn’t want to lose himself to the the lust that was gradually fogging over his mind, so he stubbornly lay there and ignored the parts of his body that needed the most attention. He wasn’t known as the most disciplined member of Wanna One for nothing, after all. The feeling of heat was now foreign to him as it used subside in a few hours after Aron knotted him. 

 

But now, his body was fighting against his will, looking for his alpha. Minhyun was so hard at this point it physically hurt and his entire body ached from the inside out. He swallowed the lump in his throat and buried his face in his blankets, trying to even out his heavy breaths. If only he was here.

 

“-Minhyun?” The bedroom door opened meekly and Jisung peeked inside. Minhyun self-consciously pulled the blankets over himself, covering the problem he had.

 

“Oh, Minhyun,” Jisung murmured, “you look terrible.”

 

“Gee, thanks,  _ hyung _ ,” Minhyun replied weakly, though he appreciated Jisung’s presence. “What’re you doing here?”

 

“I brought food for my poor  _ dongsaeng _ , that’s what I’m doing,” Jisung said. “Heard from Jaehwan that you haven’t eaten in a day.”

 

_ Jaehwan, that fucker _ . Minhyun thought with no real malice. “Don’t have much of an appetite.”

 

“I made this just for you, though,” Jisung said, pouting. “ _ Hyung _ knows you feel really horrible right now, but you need sustenance.” Jisung was remarkably calm for an unmarked alpha who was probably hotboxing omega pheromones at the moment. Minhyun observed Jisung with glassy eyes and Jisung looked back, the amount of concern in his eyes perceptible. It was Jisung alone in Wanna One who was capable of making Minhyun feel like one of the  _ maknaes _ . 

 

“...You really miss him, don’t you?” Jisung sighed, pulling the thoughts straight out of Minhyun’s head. He was always so easy to read. Normally, Jisung would have given him a hug to comfort him, but it probably wasn’t a good idea for him to be touching Minhyun right now. Minhyun’s scent changed all of a sudden at this question, bristling unpleasantly.

 

“How could I not?” Minhyun mumbled. “... _ Hyung _ , can we not talk about him right now?” He lowered his gaze.

 

“I just want to make this less painful for you,” Jisung replied, ever-patiently. “Can you tell me how I can do that?” And then, after a pause, “This is the first time for all of us.”

 

Minhyun felt exhausted just trying to think of an acceptable response to that question. “Leave me be. I…” Minhyun sighed. “I think I’ll be better on my own for this one,  _ hyung _ . It’s not like this is my first heat.” He knew Jisung was too kind a person to put up a fight.

 

“I can certainly leave if you want me to, but promise me you’ll eat something,” Jisung said. “And try to rest as soon as you can, okay? It might help the time pass a little faster.”

 

“Fine, and I’ll call if I have any problems, so don’t keep yourself up worrying,” Minhyun responded, eyes following Jisung as he left the room. 

  
  
  
  
  


From: Aron-hyung

babe are you ok???? why didn’t u tell me you were in heat? :(( so gdi worried abt u rn…

 

Minhyun balked upon seeing this coupled with a handful of missed calls. He had passed out for a couple hours; it was currently 2:30 in the morning and the calls had been made about an hour back. He fidgeted with his phone, biting his lip.  _ Should I call back? _

 

After a few minutes of careful deliberation, he decided against pressing the call button. The temptation was strong and he felt like crap but he didn’t want to risk waking Aron up in the event that he was sleeping, knowing how precious sleep was for idols. With a frustrated groan, he tossed his phone to the other end of his bed.

 

His mouth was parched from how dehydrated he was, so he sat up with the intent of walking to get some cold water from the kitchen. 

 

“God,” he uttered, his head pounding. His clothes were damp with sweat and slick, sticking uncomfortably on his skin and his bangs were plastered flat against his forehead. The mirror against the wall reflected his own haggard appearance back to him and he tore his eyes away before he could really see anything. Stumbling out of his bedroom, he ran straight into somebody.

 

“Whoa,  _ hyung _ , you alright there?” It was Daniel., and the unexpected scent of an alpha took Minhyun by surprise. However, Minhyun had no doubts as to why he wasn’t in his own apartment at 2:30. Daniel had Jihoon’s scent all over him, the lighter scent mingling lazily with his own. This wasn’t the first time it had happened.

 

“I’m fine,” Minhyun replied, a knowing look on his face. “I’m just getting some water, don’t worry.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After leaving Aron on read, Minhyun felt so guilty that he picked up his phone and forced out a reply. It was about 7:00 AM, and none of the other members were awake.

 

To: Aron-hyung

who told you i was in heat?

 

He had only slept sporadically the night before, cycling between the exhaustion forcing him to pass out and the pain and arousal forcing him to wake up again. At this point he spent nearly an entire day just lying in bed. Thinking of going through this exact torture again and again, every month, for over a year, was forcing him into a panic. He couldn’t do this. The pain of heat had only become worse after he had bonded with Aron, as his body still expected Aron to be around to end his misery; it was unbearable.

  
  
  
  
  


“What do you want?”

 

Seongwoo had been interrupted (rudely, if he could add) by a call from Jisung. He was out on a drive in his mother’s old car enjoying the rare moments of solitude.

 

“Seongwoo, Minhyun’s in heat, if you didn’t know already,” Jisung whisper-screamed into the receiver. “We need you back here right now, for everyone’s sake.”

 

“What do I need to do  _ now _ ?” 

 

“If you don’t get your ass back here in five, you’ll be sorry,” Jisung muttered, so low it was nearly a growl. Seongwoo personally felt nothing at this threat but his soft spot for Minhyun made him drive back at the next u-turn.

 

“Why?” Seongwoo challenged. “I’m on my way… but why?” 

 

“You’ll find out in five- no, four minutes now, won’t you? Drive safely, alright?” Jisung hung up with a click.

 

Seongwoo set his phone down, brow furrowed. 

  
  
  
  
  


Minhyun’s vision was blurred. There were moving colors, and voices, and  _ scents _ everywhere, shifting back and forth like a kaleidoscope. 

 

Catching his breath proved to be more and more difficult, and his body was petrified. 

 

Why wasn’t his body responding to him? He could feel himself wheezing, panting, desperately trying to inhale. His chest ached, burning from the lack of oxygen. He wondered if he was the one screaming, or if the terrible sound was coming from somebody else. 

 

There were hands, and then there was nothing.

  
  
  
  
  


_ He was falling, plummeting down towards the earth at an alarming speed.  _

 

_ Though his eyes could see that his hair and clothing were being blown upwards, he felt as if he was in a vacuum. One peek downwards told him he was still high up, as there were a maelstrom of clouds below him. It was dead silent and the skies were inky black all around him. Most frighteningly, he was dropping like a stone and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the fall. He clenched his eyes shut as tightly as he possibly could. _

 

_ His breaths were shallow and irregular as the pressure changed inside of his body. Minhyun was completely convinced he was about to die, shattered into a million pieces on the earth below. _

 

_ Minhyun’s eyes fluttered open again.  _

 

_ He was greeted by the unsettlingly familiar gaze from a pair of teary eyes. There was a frown on the face in front of him. He felt his own eyes widening in surprise, and suddenly the wind began to pick up, drying out his own tears.  _

 

_ Minhyun blinked rapidly in disbelief and reached out his hand, only for the other to meet him halfway. Their palms met and warmth bloomed in between, and they laced their fingers together tightly. Minhyun was never going to let go. _

 

_ “Can’t believe this is happening right now,” Minhyun breathed. “Is this really… you?”  _

 

_ “Well, I can’t believe this is happening, either,” Aron replied, a wet chuckle slipping from the back of his throat. “Falling from the skies wasn’t exactly the way I thought we’d see each other again, y’know?” He pulled Minhyun closer so that they were flush against each other before wrapping his arms around his mate’s shivering body. _

 

_ “I-I love y-you,” Minhyun wept, hot tears escaping his eyes. His breaths came like hiccups in between his words.  “I l-love you so much it hurts.” The last word came out soundlessly, a weak gasp against Aron’s chest. “I can’t b-believe you-you’re here right now. Please don’t let this be fake, p-please.” _

 

_ “What’s with the sudden confession?” Aron asked, his arms unconsciously tightening around Minhyun. “I know you love me… and I love you, too. Always have.”  _

 

_ “It-It’s just b-been so difficult,” came the response, and that was all he needed to hear. He shushed Minhyun as the winds began to subside. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm trying to figure out what I should do for the sequel- so many possibilities.


End file.
